


A Veteran's Valentine

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [43]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry, Valentine's Day, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the glue<br/>that holds our country up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Veteran's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a veteran's valentine's card years back.

Every time I hear whistle of wind or blowing breeze hear,

I think of you veteran dear

For, what is mine

wouldn't be so fine

without you.

You are the glue

that holds our country up.

We always fall upon our butt,

but you shall always be there to catch us

I hope for the day you'll not be a must

A day of peace

and fighting cease.

Then tears can be wiped away.

That would be a great day!


End file.
